


Green-ey'd Monster

by geekmama



Series: Lost and Found [11]
Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Mild Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 07:41:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11352927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geekmama/pseuds/geekmama
Summary: The story of Jack's emerald ring -- and it might even be true.





	Green-ey'd Monster

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  A drabble for the 'Green' theme, inspired by this picture of Captain Jack Sparrow's Ring (provided by Ladywarringford).
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> **********************************

“What’s this?” Elizabeth picked up the lazily caressing appendage.  
  
He frowned. “What? M’hand.”  
  
“No!” She took the ring between her thumb and forefinger. “This. Is it an emerald? A real one?”  
  
“Mmm. ‘Course it’s real.”  
  
“Where did you get it? It’s huge. And the setting. Silver skulls? I’ve never seen anything like it. Is it random swag?”  
  
“No.”  
  
“But where did you get it, then?”  
  
An eyelid slid half open. “You’re mighty awake and curious, considering.”  
  
She turned to face him. “Youth. And I haven’t been on watch for hours, like certain captains of my acquaintance.” She kissed him, lingering over it, and he hummed approval. But the eyelid closed again, so she stopped. “You can’t go to sleep yet.”  
  
He snuffed, tiredly. “What? The ring?”  
  
“Yes. Should I be jealous?”  
  
He was silent for a long moment. “No. Maybe.” He opened both his eyes, and, observing her – all inquisitive femininity – sighed. “Long story. Fate worse than death, an’ all. Saved ‘er.”  
  
Her brows arched. “You do make a habit of heroism, don’t you?”  
  
His lips quivered in a losing battle against a smile. “Not really,” he drawled. “She was…er…past the first blush. And… a bit _plain_ , y’might say. Betrothed to some ancient, a grandee of sorts. Rich fella. But… well, she would’ve died a virgin. My word on’t.”  
  
She stared. “‘Saved her’! Why, you unmitigated scoundrel!”  
  
“Been tellin’ you that, for years.”  
  
“And then you stole her ring, as well!”  
  
“Not at all. She sent it to me. A gift. In remembrance.” He smirked.  
  
Her eyes narrowed. “Really? Is that true?”  
  
“’Course it’s true.” Awake again, he drew her close, and murmured against her lips, “Word of a pirate, love.”  
  
  
~.~


End file.
